


很诱

by qtzznc



Category: kq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtzznc/pseuds/qtzznc





	很诱

家教老师  
“老师，你说过我成绩进了前五十你就答应我一个条件。”易烊千玺从历史书中抽出了一张成绩单摊在了王俊凯的面前，“现在还有效吗？”

王俊凯心想着易烊千玺左右不过是小孩子，说出的条件也不会有过分的可能，“有效。”

“那我让你做什么，你都会做吗？”

王俊凯莫名的有些紧张，易烊千玺起身拉上了窗帘，房间像是蒙上了一道暗灰色，透不出任何的光线来。他猜想易烊千玺所说的条件不是那么的简单，甚至他会往色情的画面去想。易烊千玺处于对性方面好奇的时期，动作片的涉猎倒也不足为怪，只是王俊凯害怕暗自涌动的心思在如此暧昧的氛围中难免会表露出来。

“老师，你怎么不回答我？”

“嗯。”

易烊千玺跨在了王俊凯的腿上，在王俊凯作出反应前，用着单纯的语气跟他说：“老师，人不能言而无信啊。”

王俊凯看着眼前的人，没有刻意去引诱他，神色更是天真无邪，可却让他如同在煎熬。

“老师，我梦见你上了我，我在你身下一直在叫。”易烊千玺趴在王俊凯的颈窝处，“老师，我醒来就忘了梦中的感觉，你能不能教教我怎么想起那种感觉？”

王俊凯的身子僵硬得动弹不得，他何时不曾幻想过易烊千玺所说的梦境，只是回到现实他不得不直视他与易烊千玺的关系。

“那天你偷亲我的时候我是装睡的”，易烊千玺解开了王俊凯的皮带，他笑着说：“老师，你顶到我了。”

像是有万只蚂蚁在王俊凯身上游走，盛夏的湿热密布在周围的每一处，想要躲避它的碰撞，却又想不顾一切的藏匿其中。

“你不想要我吗？”易烊千玺的手伸进了王俊凯的裤子里，察觉到王俊凯的呼吸停滞了一秒，他蛊惑道：“我把自己给老师，好不好？”

凌乱的衣物，粗重的喘息声，肉体撞击的疯狂。

“老师，你能不能轻点儿？”易烊千玺的手缠在了王俊凯的脖颈上，慢慢地往更深处送，却又在说着：“你弄得我好疼。”

王俊凯去吻易烊千玺的唇，压过他的身子。室内在大范围的增温，分不清是谁的汗水。

“老师，疼…”易烊千玺的眼尾泛红，他的脚尖在王俊凯的大腿内侧乱蹭，仰着头委屈地说：“哥哥，我疼。”

王俊凯脑子发热，易烊千玺在刻意挑战着他的底线，扰人心的小猫分明犯了罪，却是最无辜的那一个。

易烊千玺的撩拨得来王俊凯更猛烈的进攻，他看见书架上一本书的书名，想起片中的人在做爱是如何的挑拨。

王俊凯的挺入迎来了易烊千玺难以压抑的叫声，像是乱花从中唯一的妖姬花落在手中，诱惑的病毒在入侵着。

“老师，在梦中我就是这样叫的。”易烊千玺对王俊凯的称呼在更改着，变了调的声音在封闭的空间更为得抓耳，“哥哥，你知道在梦里我喊你什么吗？”

“别说话。”王俊凯开口道，他的理智让易烊千玺刺激得不剩半点，恨不得锁在无人的地下室好一人行爱之事。

易烊千玺凑到王俊凯的耳边，轻轻地说道：“老公。”

王俊凯的耐力终是达到了极点，他低哑地吼道：“闭嘴。”

事后。

“老师，试卷还没有写。”易烊千玺趴在床上，王俊凯在给他涂抹药膏，冰凉膏体的进入让他又想念半个小时前的性事，他问：“我妈快回来了怎么办？”

“终于想起试卷来了。”王俊凯笑了，抹好药膏把人的裤子拉了上去，“没事，什么事全怪在我身上。”

易烊千玺翻过身子，又一点一点地挪到了王俊凯的腿上，“八点了。”

王俊凯给易烊千玺家教时间是八点结束的，他叮嘱道：“记得不要吃辛辣的夜宵。”

易烊千玺拉着王俊凯的手，可怜地说：“别人第一次都是男朋友陪着的。”

“我要回去照顾我小姨的孩子。”王俊凯亲昵地摸了摸易烊千玺的头发，柔声道：“你要听话，好不好？”

易烊千玺有些耍赖地说，“哪里有男朋友第一天就去照顾别的小孩。”

王俊凯捏了下易烊千玺的脸，说：“人家是小朋友，我们千玺长大了可以自己照顾自己。”

“那老师把我带回家吧。”易烊千玺认真地说，“我也是老师的小朋友。”

也老师的需要照顾。

又是家教老师

夏天的裤子是宽松的，他人的精心安排会窥至布料下的风光。

王俊凯弯下腰去捡易烊千玺故意扔在地上的钢笔，笔墨溅在了易烊千玺的大腿内侧，黑色的痕迹与内侧的纹身构成了只黑玫瑰。

“老师，你再这样看，我都怀疑你对我有什么不好的想法了？”易烊千玺寻找到最好的位置，只要王俊凯的抬头，他的吻会不偏不倚地落在王俊凯的唇上。

事实证明位置是正确的。

王俊凯凭借本能去掌握控制权，爱慕的果实根植于他的体内，而易烊千玺的吻是露水的浇灌，只得嫩芽的露出。

易烊千玺诱出了王俊凯的情欲，他的牙齿咬上了王俊凯的下唇，结束了缠绵的接吻。

王俊凯的理智回了些，对上易烊千玺直白的眼神，尴尬地转移了话题，问道：“纹身是什么时候纹的？”

“老师，难道不解释下为什么会与我接吻吗？”易烊千玺的指腹抹去了王俊凯留在唇上的液体，笑道：“老师这是要吃了我吗？”

王俊凯编排着要说出口的话，又选了问话，“疼吗？”

易烊千玺卷起了裤腿，引着王俊凯的手去触碰，“纹的时候想着老师就不疼了。”

指尖与玫瑰花相结合，终是让花蕊落在了手心，细细地抚摸与亲吻。

花是会哭的，那哭腔挠得人心发痒。

衣物散落在了床下，玫瑰花香味漫在他们的周围。王俊凯亲咬易烊千玺的大腿内侧，吻痕无规则地印下。

他只是爱花之人，夺得花园里唯一的玫瑰花。

“老师，我还没有成年。”

像是冷水灌至体内，王俊凯从易烊千玺身上起来，喘着粗重的呼吸声。挺立的性器与他的行为不同，只想得到温热的包裹。

易烊千玺眼尾的笑意溢了出来，他扶过王俊凯的炽热，蹭动于他的大腿间用以作为缓解。

“所以，老师等我长大，好不好？”

哥哥弟弟  
王俊凯看了眼身侧沙发上的陌生少年，面无表情地抢过易烊千玺手中的杂志，问道：“你男朋友？”

易烊千玺点了点头，默认了他这不知多少任的男朋友，他慢慢地把少年的手拉过来，仿佛是情窦初开的纯情男孩。

少年显然被易烊千玺这一行为所吓到，愣了好几秒才反应过来反握住他的手。

王俊凯见他们如此，心里莫名的烦躁。他拿过茶几上的水杯，闷着喝了一大口的水，又问：“认真的？”

易烊千玺处于对爱情好奇的青春期，没有任何的防备心与辨识能力，以为对方的一句「我爱你」就是天长地久，最后全是欺骗或只是游戏而已，以失败告终。

“嗯。”

又是同样的回答，那位少年也许察觉到王俊凯对他的敌意，想要离开这压抑的氛围。

易烊千玺紧紧地抓着他的手，靠近他小声地说，“不是说我来教我作业的吗？”

借着学习的名义，易烊千玺不止带过一个男生来家，王俊凯相信眼前的少年绝不是最后一个。

“别让爸看见他。”王俊凯说完这句话，起身离开了。

王彦对于易烊千玺母亲带来的拖油瓶儿子是抱着不满的态度，总是怀疑易烊千玺会与他父亲一样，行混乱之事。不出所料，易烊千玺疯狂地换男朋友一事让王彦发现了，表面上没表现出什么，可暗里借此来嘲讽数不胜数。

易烊千玺卧室的门是关上的，王俊凯要去给他送水果，抬手敲门的前一秒，却听见有嬉笑打闹的声音。他转身下了楼，水果倒入了垃圾桶里。

窗外落满了晚霞，易烊千玺所谓的男朋友没有下过楼，王俊凯只好再次上楼敲了敲易烊千玺卧室的门。

没有得到回应，只是有慌乱的脚步声，以及重物坠落的声音。

“千玺，你怎么了？”王俊凯顾不得什么隐私来，用备用钥匙开了门。

易烊千玺裹着被子，窗户是敞开的，只见他露出了一个小缝隙，似乎是在查看进来之人是谁。

王俊凯坐到他的床边，扯下了他的被子，询问道：“刚刚那声音怎么回事？”

“没什么。”易烊千玺的眼神在躲闪，避免与王俊凯的对视。

王俊凯注意到易烊千玺露出的肌肤，不好的想法出现了，他猛地将被子往下扯，却见易烊千玺是一丝不挂的。

“哥，你干嘛？”易烊千玺有些心虚地拉了拉被子，只是让王俊凯扯得无法去拉。

王俊凯脑袋一片空白，没有多余的时间来整理所发生的事，他的喉结滚动了下，严声问道：“这是怎么回事？”

“哥…我…”易烊千玺自知理亏，抓着被子的一角垂下了眼。

王俊凯想起曾看过的新闻，说是事后不上药体内会留有细菌的，更何况他也不好去责怪易烊千玺，只好问他：“给你上过药吗”

“没。”易烊千玺转了个身，白嫩的臀部在吸附着，他问：“哥，肿了没？”

王俊凯避开了视线，口干的说：“等一下，我给你上药。”

“要先清理的…没带套…”易烊千玺每说一句话就要看一下王俊凯，防着他会冲过来暴打他一顿，“我…自己不会。”

王俊凯的脸色更难看了，拳头握紧又松开，说：“穿上衣服去浴室。”

易烊千玺从床上下来，在衣柜里翻了件短袖套了进去，王俊凯摸了条裤子出来，砸到他身上，“就想光着下半身走？”

“反正都是要脱的。”易烊千玺小声的反驳，只是声音不足让王俊凯听到。

王俊凯先出了卧室，易烊千玺从被子里取出了个东西，重新放回到了抽屉的最里层。

浴室。

易烊千玺趴在洗漱台上，王俊凯的手指探进了他的体内，得到了易烊千玺轻轻的一下叫声。

“闭上嘴。”王俊凯的下身涨得疼痛，而易烊千玺却又在刺激着他。

像是无意闯入桃花源的古人，王俊凯兴奋于易烊千玺温热的内壁，它在囚禁着他，用着最为原始的部位让他不舍得离去退出。

“哥。”易烊千玺染上了情欲，他情不自禁的满足道：“好舒服…哥哥弄得我好舒服…”

王俊凯的脑袋发热，他只是来帮助之人，怎么会去想侵入，反要成了破坏之人，“易烊千玺，不想出事的话就别说话。”

易烊千玺是背对着王俊凯，可透过镜子仿佛看见他是在笑。

许是错觉幻觉。

清理完，易烊千玺光着身子跑回到了卧室，王俊凯下楼去给他找药。

时针跳到了七的数字。

王俊凯手里拿着消肿药与棉签进来，易烊千玺躺在被子里，跟他说：“哥，你别跟爸说。”

“说什么？”王彦完全推开了卧室的门，他往易烊千玺方向扔来个未拆封的套，斥声问道：“你往家里带了什么乱七八糟的人？”

易烊千玺一怔，王俊凯挡在了他的面前，严实地将他藏于身后，替他挡下了砸来的面霜。

王彦注意到王俊凯手中的东西，易烊千玺的手捏在了王俊凯的胳膊处，谨慎地看着他。

“你们…”王彦难以置信，他防着易烊千玺的恶性染给王俊凯，可没想到最后竟给他是这样的，他吼道：“给老子滚出这个家。”

王彦不愿看见他们，或是说无法面对他们，愤怒地离开了易烊千玺的卧室。

“哥。”易烊千玺弱弱地喊了他一声，“我们是不是要被赶出去了？是不是没有地方可以去了？”

“你要不要跟哥一起住？”王俊凯去柜子里找舒适的衣服给易烊千玺。

“要。”

王俊凯把衣服递给易烊千玺，眼睛盯向了他的性器，“跟你那些男朋友断了，以前的现在的还有未来的都给断了。”

易烊千玺的裤子迟迟没有穿上，他抓过王俊凯的手抚摸了上去，鼓励着他去安抚，“哥哥那么盯着怎么不摸啊？”

王俊凯没去动，只是单凭着易烊千玺在自我抚慰，他问：“到底断不断？”

“哥哥看着我跟他们是不是嫉妒得要疯了？”易烊千玺说，“哥哥上楼要给我送水果，都到门口了怎么不敲门，是不是吃醋了？”

“问你话，别让我说第三次。”王俊凯心里压着一团火，想要燃尽易烊千玺与他自己。

“好。”

王俊凯终是有了反应，上下套弄起易烊千玺的性器，又问：“什么时候把避孕套和面霜放在楼梯口？算准了时间，故意放在最显眼的地方，让他一上来就看见。”

“原来哥哥知道了啊。”易烊千玺笑了，“那哥哥为什么不拆穿我？”

“在浴室不是说舒服吗，那想不想跟哥哥做更舒服的事？”

易烊千玺没有任何的犹豫，天真地回道：“想。”

又是哥哥弟弟  
王俊凯推开了包厢的门，冷冷的扫了在场所有人一眼，他们深知王俊凯的脾气，知趣的离开了，独留下易烊千玺一人。

“你怎么来了？”易烊千玺饮完杯中剩下的红酒，嘴角残留着赤红的液体。

王俊凯反锁了包厢的门，朝易烊千玺扔去了一张照片，说道：“真是长大了啊。”

易烊千玺拾起相片，所定格的画面是他与同剧组演员的吻照，他解释说：“游戏输了，这是惩罚。”

“惩罚？”王俊凯抓过易烊千玺的手腕，“易烊千玺，我同意你进娱乐圈不是让你乱搞的。”

“毕竟你没那么大的心。”易烊千玺抬起膝盖蹭了蹭王俊凯的部位，笑道：“你哪都大，就是心眼特小，容不下任何人。这个圈子的人都玩得很开，亲吻只是最…”

王俊凯把易烊千玺抵在了墙壁上，打断了他的话，“那个人是谁？”

“哥，我们三个月没见了，你就这样的吗？”易烊千玺吻上了王俊凯的唇，有些委屈地说：“我们上一次见面，你也是这样凶我的。”

易烊千玺剧组要去深山老林里待上个三个月，导演明确规定不许任何人的探班。虽说王俊凯的探班无人敢多言，可易烊千玺却是原话转给了他，逼得他在床上的抽送更为凶猛。

王俊凯捏住易烊千玺的嘴，管是想要接吻还只是新想的求饶把戏，他的舌头深进了易烊千玺的口腔里，手在他的身上摩挲。

易烊千玺瞥见沙发上的白色宽带，是用于惩罚输了游戏的工具，他心生一计，伸手去拿过那宽带。

王俊凯察觉到易烊千玺的分心，咬上了他的下唇，只是没有用上力，纯粹是让易烊千玺的注意力转移至亲吻上。

“疼。”易烊千玺垂下了眼，他的手里捏着宽带，“哥，你把眼睛给闭上好不好？”

“为什么？”

“你闭上我再告诉你。”

王俊凯只好闭上了眼睛，而后他感觉手腕处有一阵冰凉，好像是有铁质东西环住了他的手。他意识到是为何物，猛地睁开了眼，却头皮一紧让白色的带子蒙住了他的眼睛。

“易烊千玺，你用手铐拷我做什么？”

易烊千玺解开了王俊凯的纽扣，吻他的肌肤，笑道：“当然是做你喜欢的事。”

王俊凯有种失重感，掌握权移至他人的手上，他无法去准确感知所发生的事情，他吼道：“易烊千玺，你放开我。”

“我要是放开了哥哥，哥哥肯定要惩罚我的，何不如我先惩罚哥哥。”

易烊千玺把王俊凯推倒在了沙发上，他褪去了王俊凯的外内裤，轻轻地揉搓起他的性器，刻意在他耳边发出呻吟声。

“嗯…哥哥的好大…”

王俊凯的神经紧绷着，他怎么使力也无法挣脱开手铐来，问道：“你什么时候把手铐带在身上的？”

易烊千玺沉默了几秒，似乎是在回忆原因。

“易烊千玺，问你话呢？”

易烊千玺脱下自己的裤子，握着王俊凯的性器摩擦于洞口外，无辜的说：“我在想啊，哥哥。”

双重折磨刺激着王俊凯，易烊千玺只是让欲望浅于最危险地带。

“哦，我想起来了。”易烊千玺终是让猎物去深入他的秘密基地，他在王俊凯身上扭动着身子，说：“哥哥说晚上要开会，不来陪我的时候。”

可最后，真正的猎物是谁。

学长学弟  
公交车没有准点达到，车站挤满了二中的学生，想着车子到站一拥而上。

“学长。”

王俊凯的肩膀让人轻轻地拍了一下，他回过头见是曾加过微信的小学弟，只他从未在公交站见过小学弟。他往后退了一步与易烊千玺站在同一排，问道：“你也来挤公交车？”

易烊千玺点了点头，解释道：“我的车今天早上坏了。”

公交车到达了车站，两人在人群的推搡中挤到了车子的最后面。最后一排的座位出了问题，没有找人来修理，只好先用于摆放一些杂物。

易烊千玺的后背撞上了王俊凯的胸脯，两人的身子几乎是紧贴在一起的。公交车全是人，司机踩上油门车子启动了。

初秋的城市有着未褪去的热意，王俊凯轻微的洁癖犯病，他推了推易烊千玺说：“你别靠这么近。”

易烊千玺抬脚想要往前挪动了一步，可没有缝隙的空间让他无法定下位置，他有些无辜地对王俊凯说，“学长，好多人。”

王俊凯无奈地笑了笑，“那就这样吧。”

易烊千玺似乎是在调整最舒服的姿势，他在小范围的左右挪动，而他们紧贴的身子在他的挪动中发生了微妙的变化。

王俊凯的性器正好抵在了易烊千玺的臀部位置，夏季校裤只是很单薄的布料，隐隐约约地有种负距离接触的错觉。

易烊千玺浑然不知，仿佛好奇心十足的小孩一样，他的小动作无疑是某种不可描述过程的挑拨。甚至他分开了双腿，好让王俊凯的性器进入到最为恰当的位置。

“别动。”王俊凯抓住易烊千玺的手，轻轻地捏了下他的胳膊作为告诫。

“啊？”易烊千玺转了回头，对上王俊凯警告的眼神，他小声地说：“也不是我想动，是别人挤来挤去的。”

公交车达到了一站，三中的学生争先恐后占据车上仅剩的空间。王俊凯挤在了最角落的位置，易烊千玺也同样如此。

人群拥挤中，王俊凯仿佛有那么一刻感觉到他的性器插进了易烊千玺的体内。他有些怀疑易烊千玺校裤里是光滑的下身，没有任何外物的包裹，只要褪去那一层的布料，即可撞入温热的地带。

“学长。”

王俊凯回过神，易烊千玺疑惑地看着他，他们的姿势不知在哪个时间成了面对面的，“怎么了？”

“学长，你刚刚在想什么？怎么想得整张脸都红了？”易烊千玺抬手摸上了王俊凯的脸，笑着说：“学长，我给你降降温。”

“不用了。”王俊凯说话显然有些不稳，他迫于让易烊千玺转过身，好让所想之事彻底的消失。

易烊千玺闻言放下了手，失落地说：“哦。”

公交车在转角口来了个大转弯，整个车厢朝着右侧倾斜。乘客歪歪斜斜，站不稳的样子。

王俊凯抓着栏杆来维持平衡，可易烊千玺慌张地抱住了他，硬物在王俊凯的裤上蹭动，与它的同类相互抵着。

他确定易烊千玺是没有穿内裤的。

易烊千玺见王俊凯的脸色难看，急于解释他抱的原因，“学长，我第一次坐车，不…嗯…”

王俊凯的手伸进了他的校裤里，揉捏起他的性器。车厢里的人只顾于手头上个人的事，无人会去留意角落里所发生的情况。

“小学弟，原来真没穿啊。”王俊凯在易烊千玺耳边轻轻地说，“是故意没穿还是忘了穿？”

答案显然易见。

易烊千玺笑了，眼尾像是蝴蝶一样在微微上扬着，他没有任何羞愧甚至是生气的表情，反而是胜券在握的得逞之喜。

“真湿。”王俊凯抽出了手，取出湿纸巾擦拭了手。

车上响起了报站的声音，正是王俊凯小区的名字。他走到下车区，易烊千玺跟着他身后。

车门打开之时，两人一同下了车。

“小学弟，你的家好像不住在这吧？”王俊凯可以将公交车上的事视为一次意外，可易烊千玺的主动跟随让他不得不猜测是蓄谋已久的安排。

四下无人，天色暗了下去，微弱的灯光照不出光亮来。

易烊千玺用臀部在王俊凯的性器处慢慢地一蹭，问道：“学长，你都硬了，怎么还不把我带回家？”

又是学长学弟  
王俊凯回到出租房，没有一个人。他是与同专业的学弟同租的，只是这学弟的作息时间有些混乱，他们总是碰不到面。

他回到电脑桌前，发现主机是发烫的，这台电脑是他跟学弟一同购买的，为的是打电脑游戏。

“他刚出去？”

王俊凯自问道，他开了机输入了密码。注意到桌面有个新文件夹，文件名是与他们部门有关的，印象中他从不在这台电脑下过这类的文件。

门让人从外面打开了，王俊凯听见声音回过头，问道：“回来了？”

易烊千玺点了点头，王俊凯继续点开了那个文件夹，里面只有一个音频文件。

“打游戏？”易烊千玺走过来问他。

“没，看看文件。”王俊凯在抽屉里找耳机。

“你就直接点开吧，我看这文件大小不大，估计就十来秒的音频，你找个耳机要花更多的时间。”

王俊凯直接点开了那个音频，开头是没有声音的，他以为是音量过低，他调高了音量。第四秒好像是男生在轻喘，似乎是在自慰所发出的声音，而接下来的声音证明了的确是如此。

“学长。”易烊千玺坐到了电脑桌上，凑到王俊凯的眼前，问道：“你喜欢这个？”

王俊凯回过神关闭了音频，易烊千玺眼尾带笑地在看着他，脚尖似是无意地蹭在他的大腿内侧，他慌张地否认道：“不是。”

易烊千玺的笑更盛了，他从电脑桌跳了下来，说：“可你好像有反应了。”

王俊凯尴尬地看了眼裤子，起身去卧室拿了睡衣冲冷水澡。易烊千玺问了他一句话，他没怎么听清，胡乱地回了他个「嗯」字。

他从浴室出来见易烊千玺卧室的门开了条缝，犹豫着要不要去向他解释，想了想自言道：“还是解释吧，以免误会了。”

王俊凯走了过去，抬手正要敲门，却听见房间里传来了喘息。透过门缝，他看见易烊千玺褪去裤子的样子，宽松的衬衫解去了一半的扣子，白皙的肌肤像是脆弱的花瓶，让人想要去碾碎。

“为什么不进来？”

王俊凯与易烊千玺对视了一眼，偷窥的羞愧让他顿时慌张了，他推开了门。

易烊千玺让王俊凯往前走，王俊凯越来发觉易烊千玺身上的那件衬衫眼熟，他问：“这衬衫…”

“学长，刚刚我问你能不能穿你的衬衫你同意了的。”易烊千玺去解最后四颗纽扣，“所以你现在反悔了？”

王俊凯制止了易烊千玺的动作，“没有，你穿着吧。”

易烊千玺任由衬衫松垮地穿着，他调笑道：“学长，你怎么又有反应了？”

猛然间，易烊千玺的喘息与音频中的声音重合在了一起，王俊凯吃惊地问道：“那个音频是你？”

易烊千玺没有回答他的问题，问他：“在门口看了这么久，就不想试试？”

王俊凯脑子一片空白，只是依靠着仅存的理智，“千玺，你知道你在问什么吗？”

“学长，你硬了。”易烊千玺咬住了王俊凯的耳垂，轻轻地含在了嘴里。

王俊凯的手在易烊千玺的指引下伸进了他的睡裤里，易烊千玺舔弄完，说：“我也硬了。”

若止步于此，则是辜负了所有的准备。

……

“你用了那瓶沐浴露？”王俊凯的手指在易烊千玺的体内摸索，玫瑰香味弥漫在他的周围，浴室有瓶未开封的沐浴露，是他表姐选错地址而来的。只是女士的沐浴露香味过于浓烈，在最边上从未有人用过。

“嗯。”易烊千玺勾住了王俊凯的小腿，“你喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”

性器的深入。

“疼吗？”王俊凯亲吻易烊千玺的嘴唇，不急不缓地抽动着，又说：“要是疼的话就喊出来。”

“要是不疼，学长是不是一晚上都要在我的身体里？”易烊千玺在王俊凯的后背抓出了一道痕来，“或者说一辈子都在里面。”

王俊凯真想不明白易烊千玺平日里表现出清冷让人不敢靠近，而在床上却是可用「放荡」来形容。

易烊千玺的叫声似在满足又似在忍耐，王俊凯听得喉间干燥。他初尝性事的疯狂，贪婪者的无尽索求。

他想，索求不应只为了自我的愉悦。

王俊凯从易烊千玺的体内退了出去，易烊千玺的眼泪毫无征兆地掉了下来。他忙抱着易烊千玺坐了起来，擦过他脸上的眼泪，只以为他是疼痛而哭，安抚道：“我们不做了，我带你去清理下体内。”

易烊千玺的眼泪与水龙头无异，他靠在王俊凯的颈窝，小声地呜咽：“哥…哥哥…”

王俊凯轻轻地揉他的头发，却意识到他们的拥抱在升温。易烊千玺抬起了臀部，用湿漉漉的穴口去碰王俊凯。

“这里还要。”


End file.
